


Janeway Takes it All

by romana03



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Admiral Janeway - Freeform, F/F, Fanvids, Minor Chakotay/Seven of Nine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romana03/pseuds/romana03
Summary: A J/7 fanvid set to ABBA's "The Winner Takes it All"
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Kudos: 7





	Janeway Takes it All




End file.
